


A Reunion

by guidebook



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Duck Avenger - Freeform, Gen, i live for this friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidebook/pseuds/guidebook
Summary: M’ma Cabrera chats with an old pal.





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never really post my writing anywhere, but I kind of like this one, so I wanted to post it! Anyway, I forgot whose blog I got the idea from, but I really like the idea of the Duck Avenger starting out young and M’ma Cabrera finding out he’s a kid and being Worried.
> 
> I also like the idea of him retiring after Della disappears, and the idea of him coming back during the Moonlanders’ invasion, and deciding to make a full comeback.
> 
> (ALSO please check out [this wonderful art](https://lucky-duckys.tumblr.com/post/187096979910/rlly-just-said-fuck-anatomy-and-general-rules-of) made by @lucky-duckys on tumblr!

“You’ve grown.”

The Duck Avenger jumped at the new voice. He looked over his shoulder and relaxed as soon as he recognized the other as Officer Cabrera. He even smiled a little, though with the sun gone and the streetlights barely reaching the rooftop, he doubted that she could see it. It was a wonder to him how she even recognized him. But he knew if he asked, she’d say something along the lines of “_you’re the only one I know that’s sit on rooftops this late at night_.”

“I mean, you’re older, of course, but I want to say that you seem..._different_,” Officer Cabrera went on. She sat a couple steps behind the Avenger, looking him over as she got comfortable on the hard surface. “You never dangled your legs off the edge.”

The Avenger frowned, looking down at his legs that did, in fact, dangle off the edge of the rooftop. He had been gently swinging them back and forth, but stopped. He fought the urge to bring his legs back onto the roof and sit with them crossed. Instead, he began tapping the tips of his feet together. “That’s an odd thing to notice and remember. I hope it’s not the only thing you remember about me.”

Officer Cabrera smiled, holding back a laugh. “It’s not. You’re one of my favorite people, how could I ever forget about you?”

“Favorite? That’s a big word that greatly changes our relationship. I didn’t know we were that close.” The Duck Avenger grinned. He glanced at the other duck, but then settled on keeping his eyes on the road down below. He _was_ still on duty.

“You disappeared without a word. Why?” Officer Cabrera asked in a whisper, leaning in closer to the other, and her change of tone was noticeable to the Avenger. He knew that voice, he’s heard it millions of times after he did something reckless. It had been so long since someone worried about the Duck Avenger.

He stayed silent for a moment or two. He couldn’t tell her the truth, otherwise she would find out his identity. But he knew that if he lied, she would see through it and press on. In the end, he sighed, turning to look her in the eyes. “I lost someone dear to me. She was one of the reasons why I kept being a hero. But then she disappeared,” he paused, not wanting to choke up. He could feel the tears, but even though he tried to blink them away, they only rolled down his face. “So the Duck Avenger did too.”

Officer Cabrera stared at him, her expression softening. She shook her head and opened her arms wide. And although it was expected, it still took her back a bit when the Avenger accepted her hug. It was a tight hug, he had latched on to her, and she drew circles on his back for a while. She let him cry.

To the Duck Avenger, the hug lasted forever, not that he minded. So when they finally pulled away, he was already missing the warmth and motherly feel that the officer had given him. He chuckled, wiping away the rest of his tears, and looked back down the building.

“It’s a bit hard to believe that we started out disliking each other,” he commented after a beat of silence. “Especially after a moment like this.”

“How else am I supposed to feel when a seventeen year old vigilante shows up and starts taking my job?” She teased, allowing the conversation to change. She moved closer to the edge, letting her legs dangle off of it beside the Avenger’s. She studied his face while he studied the road. “You know, I have a son who is your age, or close to your age, at least. If I’m doing my math right. I think the two of you might get along. He tends to cause a bit of trouble without meaning to, and he’s always trying to help others. Just like you.”

The Avenger nodded. He thought about the many memories he shared with the officer, both good and bad. And as he thought back to all those years ago, he couldn’t remember ever having a night where the two of them sat and chatted like pals.

He hesitated for a moment, blinking once. Twice. Then he faced the officer again, giving her a smile. “Thank you. For caring, I mean. It means a lot to me.”

Officer Cabrera returned the smile, and moved back to stand up. “Of course. I’m just glad to have you back.”

He watched her hold out her hand, and glanced up at her and then back at her hand. He paused for a moment, then he reached up and took it. When he stood up, he shook her hand before letting go. “I’m glad to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
